Robert Hawkins
"Streak" | species = | hair = Black | eyes = Black | relatives = Jean Hawkins (wife; deceased) Sharon Hawkins (daughter) Virgil Hawkins (son) | base = Dakota | affiliation = Freeman Community Center | rogue = | abilities = | weaponry = | voiced by = Kevin Michael Richardson }} Robert Hawkins was the father of Virgil Hawkins, Dakota's superhero Static. History As a kid, Robert was a big admirer of the superhero Soul Power and bought the hero's comic book. He greatly regretted the day his mother made him throw them away. He became a successful football player during his college years. His speed gained him the nickname Streak, but unlike his teammate Rashid Randall, Robert never made a future as a sportsman. Robert may have served an unspecified time in the Marines, as he keeps in touch with a colleague from the services. He married Jean, a paramedic, and became a social worker. He became the manager of the Freeman Community Center. He also worked as a counselor at basketball camps, at one of which he met a young Shaquille O'Neal. He led a happy life with Jean, and the couple got two children: Sharon and Virgil. The family was torn apart when, during the Dakota riots, when Jean was hit by a stray bullet in the crossfire. Robert managed to see her one last time before she died. This only encouraged him to do more for the community. His dislike of gangs also grew, and he tried to get as many kids to stay away from them. He was a socially active man. After the Big Bang, he was very concerned about its effects on the rival gangs of the city, and demanded action from the mayor. It wasn't the last time he found the city council unwilling to cooperate. At Christmas, he and Reverend Anderson organized a shelter for the homeless of Dakota. Due to his distrust towards meta-humans and gangs, Robert was initially hesistant to trust Static to being a good guy, and believed he could become a thug just any day. Over time, Robert began to see the potential of Static as a young superhero who could serve as a symbol of hope. It also helped that his daughter had a relationship with superhero Rubberband Man, seeing Rubberband Man redeem himself and become a better person also improved Robert's opinion on Static Late in the series Robert was kidnapped by a scientist named Omnara and planned to use him as a bargaining chip to blackmail Static. Upon being kidnapped, Robert realized that Static is his own son, as it was the only reason he'd be kindapped to be used as levarage against Static, he also figured out that Richie had to be Gear. After being rescued by Static, Robert decided to allow Virgil and Richie to continue being Static and Gear under the condition that Sharon also had to learn the truth, though he quickly changed his mind after Sharon complained about metahumans again. Background information In Milestone Comics, Bob Hawkins wasn't that big of a character. He is at work most of the time; almost all of Static's home life is filled by his mother and sister. Robert's cartoon appearance, profession and nature are completely different from his comics counterpart. Appearances * "Shock to the System" * "Aftershock" * "The Breed" * "They're Playing My Song" * "The New Kid" * "Child's Play" * "Sons of the Fathers" * "Bent Out of Shape" * "Junior" * " " * " " * "The Big Leagues" * "Static Shaq" * "Frozen Out" * "Sunspots" * "Pop's Girlfriend" * "Bad Stretch" * "Attack of the Living Brain Puppets" * "Jimmy" * "Static in Africa" * " " * "Shebang" * "Showtime" * "Consequences" * "Trouble Squared" * " " * "Blast From the Past" * "Out of Africa" * "Fallen Hero" * " " * "Linked" * "Wet and Wild" * "Kidnapped" * "Power Outage" }} References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with military training Category:Milestone characters Category:Residents of Dakota Category:Social workers